


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: After the Doctor has regenerated, he is still working out the kinks of his new personality and tends to get things wrong… a lot.
Kudos: 1





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Rose jumped as the Doctor burst into her room. She had to stop herself from screaming for help because a stranger had entered. Truth be told, Rose wasn't used to the Doctor's new body even though she pretended like everything was the same with them. This Doctor was younger, lanky and pale. His personality had changed as well; he was cheerful and marveled at the simplest things like the plastic tips on the end of shoe laces (he had called them aglets).  
  
"Rose! Rose! Rose!" he shouted excitedly. "It has to be the end of the world! It just has to be!"  
  
Rose grasped the Doctor's arms in attempt to keep him still. "Calm down and tell me what's going on."  
  
"I can't think of any other explanation except that the world's coming to an end." He began to pull at his hair. "I mean how else can a fictional character be alive?" Suddenly, he cupped her face and pressed their foreheads together. "Rose," the Doctor said in all seriousness, "I saw your mother kissing Santa Claus."  
  
She blinked, put two and two together and wiggled out of the Time Lord's grasp. "Ew, ew ew!" Did _so_ not want those images in my head!"  
  
"I know," the Doctor spun around as if he were searching for something. "Now what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Doctor," Rose cried desperately. "It was Harold! They were… _you know…_ "  
  
The Doctor blinked, his face expressionless; then, as if a light bulb was hanging over his head, his face brightened. "Oh, Harold! Yes, your mum's friend. I wore his robe with the Satsuma in the pocket…" He clapped his hands together. "Well at least that crisis is adverted. Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing." With that he skipped out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
Rose sighed in frustration and let her head sink to her chest. This Doctor was going to be a handful.


End file.
